Crimson Wings
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Darkness descends on Konoha, only those of the HalfBird tribe can return it to the light.
1. A Stranger

Crimson Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

(Brackets are thoughts)

Setting- a bit after the carnival, and all of them had gotten stronger too.

Chapter 1- A Stranger

It was morning and all four of them were rushing to school again. The junior high students Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and their ten year old teacher Negi, who is also carrying the magical ermine Chamo on him.

"You stupid Negi," Asuna angrily says. "I told you to take bath and you end up not doing it! Once again I had to do it for you. Now we're later then ever."  
"Aww don't be like that Asuna," Konoka replied. "You know how much he hates baths."  
"Well you should better then to just let him in there alone," Setsuna said.  
"I-it's not my fault!" Negi was in a panic. "I told you there wasn't any shampoo left!"  
"Yet there was a couple of unopened bottles underneath the sink," Asuna whacks his head with her fist.  
"You'll find any excuse right aniki?" Chamo questions with a grin.

All four of them quickly ran into their building. As they entered, Setsuna noticed someone she hasn't seen before. He looked to be a year older then she was, had short, spiky dark red hair and dressed like Kotaro, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath complete with red windbreakers. He was casually walking into the building as if he was a regular student.

But what really caught her eye was the case he was holding, it hung on his hand from the side. It looked like a similar case that she uses to hold her sword. She wondered if this man also had a sword. If so, then what would he use it for?

"Set-chan! You're going to be late!" Konoka cried out to her.  
"C-coming oujo-sama!" Setsuna took a look to find him again, only he had vanished.

The class was just like any other class, over half the girls swooning Negi as he teaches. There was nothing new except the lesson and the notes. As soon as it was over, Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna stayed for a bit to help him clean up and left. But Negi ends bumping into someone on the way out.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Negi apologizes to the person. Setsuna recognizes him as the one she saw earlier.  
"Don't worry, I'm new here," he told him in a regular happy tone, he looked at the girls giving Setsuna the only curious look. "I got lost looking for the headmaster. I can't seem to find him. I was hoping to run into someone to help me."  
"Ah so you need help getting to the headmaster's? I can do that," Negi offered. "Just wait for me at the usual spots okay?"  
"Later Negi-kun," Konoka waved cheerily as Negi took the stranger down the hall. Setsuna however wasn't so happy, especial since he still carried that case of his.

The girls went their way out of the school. Asuna however can sense something within Setsuna. Asuna waits until Konoka is out of hearing range to talk to Setsuna.

"Something wrong?" she asked.  
"It's that guy, the one that bumped into Negi," Setsuna rubs her chin. "Something's not right about him. Did you notice the case he was carrying?"  
"Now that you mention it…" Asuna tries to remember the stranger. "That looked like the one you use for your sword, except it isn't as long."  
"I can't think of any other object besides a sword that could fit in there. I'm worried about Negi and the headmaster," her worries were for naught when Negi came running towards them.

"What happened Negi-kun?" Konoka cheerfully asked.  
"Well I showed the guy to the headmaster's like I said," Negi starts scratching the back of his head. "Funny thing is, the headmaster seems to know him already, but I don't know what they're talking about cause I left as soon as the headmaster asked me to."

"Oh, grandpa knows him already? That's funny, I don't know him," Konoka was lost in thought.  
"It looks like you had nothing to worry about Setsuna," Asuna told her. "If the headmaster knows him then that means he's not a bad guy."  
"I suppose you're right," Setsuna agreed as all four of them do walk down the path.

At the headmaster's office, the headmaster seemed very happy to see the stranger.

"Ho ho!" the headmaster chuckled. "I haven't seen you since you were such a young child. My how you've grown."  
"It was a long time wasn't it?" the boy replied. "But I can't stay for long, I suppose you already heard the news."  
"I have," the headmaster acknowledged. "Because of our good relations with the half-bird tribe, we know that their prince has been missing for a few months now. So why are you here so suddenly prince?"

"I am looking for someone," the prince answered. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here."  
"As I thought," the old man stroked his beard. "I'll keep quiet about this but I can't guarantee anything from any of the other teachers, especially those that are very fond of your tribe."  
"It's alright," the boy replied, not surprised at the news. "I'll do what I have to."  
"Very well then, who do need help looking for?"  
"A very old friend of mine, one who vanished many years ago."  
"Are you sure of this?" the old man questioned, he knew who he was talking about. "She may not remember you."

"All I want is to see her again. But I think I already have," the boy answered. "I may or may not decide to do anything else until I see her for sure or you tell me about her."  
"Very well."

The next day things were going the same as always. Konoka was to her grandpa's but other then that it was like any other day. By the day's end, Setsuna was worried as Konoka never returned. Once everyone left the classroom, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo began to wonder what might have happened to her.

"I'm sure she's alright," Asuna tried to cheer everybody up. "She probably just has a lot of work to do."  
"The nee-san is safe, she can't be harmed while within the school while it's full of magicians," Chamo added.  
"Yeah, no need to worry Setsuna-san!" Negi joined in. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."  
"Y-you're right," Setsuna reassured herself. "I'm just overprotective."

They left the building and they find Kotaro and Kaede running towards them.

"Hey Negi!" Kotaro yelled out, he was holding a strange envelope.  
"Kotaro-kun, what is that?" Negi asked.  
"I don't know, some guy in red just gave it me. He wanted you to have it."  
"Some guy in red?" Asuna looked worried as Negi took the envelope.

He ripped the top off and took out the envelope inside the envelope.

"Now that's weird," Negi looked at the inside envelope, it had 'Setsuna' written right on it. "Setsuna-san, it's for you."

She quietly takes the envelope and opens it.

_I have Konoka, if you wish to retrieve her then come to the world tree stage alone. If you do not then…_

The note cuts off right there. Setsuna tosses it away and rushes in the direction of the stage.

"Setsuna what's wrong?" Asuna called out, but it was no use as she was already out of hearing range.

Negi grabs the flying piece of paper and reads it with the other three looking over his shoulder.

"Oh no! We have to help her!" Negi cried out before Asuna punched him in the head.  
"Baka! If we do that then what will happen to Konoka?"  
"Aye aye, leave it me and Kotaro," Kaede spoke up.  
Chamo got a glint in his eyes, "Yes, that works just nicely. Kaede nee-san is a ninja right? She'll be able to sneak in there without anyone noticing."  
"That's right!" Kotaro exclaimed. "Just leave it to us. You two can wait here."  
"No, we'll come with you for up until short distance," Asuna replied.  
"That shouldn't be a problem, let's go," Kaede smiled.

(Oujo-sama, please be alright.) Setsuna dashes towards her destination as fast as she can to the place where Negi and Kotaro fought Wilhelm. She jumps in, landing in front of the stands and finds the red person waiting for her. He still held his case like he always did. Setsuna also found Konoka lying on the stage floor.

"Oujo-sama!" without thinking, Setsuna rushed towards Konoka, right past the stranger who doesn't do anything. As she got close, a barrier stops her.

"As you can see," he started without turning around. "I've put a barrier around Konoka. Not only that but I've also placed a barrier around the whole stage, meaning no normal people can get in and that no matter what happens here, no one will know."

Kotaro and Kaede race to the stage, they both sense something odd as they got close.

"Human warding magic," Kotaro started. "Well we're no regular humans."  
"Aye aye, remember to keep it low."  
"Right."

Setsuna tried once more but it was no use. She got up angrily and looked at the stranger's back. "What did you do to Oujo-sama?"  
Still not turning around, he answered, "I just put her to sleep, she's in no danger inside the force field."  
"What do you want? Who are you?" Setsuna calmed down a little after hearing about Konoka's condition.  
The boy turned around to face her eye to eye. "I want to see, how strong you are."

Setsuna seemed taken aback by those words.

"You carry a sword, like I do," he lifts the case a bit. "That means we're both swordsman, in the never ending quest to become stronger by fighting. But I want to fight you seriously, that's why Konoka's here. You defeat me and the barrier will fade. You have no other way to save her."  
"Fine," Setsuna takes out her sword as the boy did as well.

Kotaro and Kaede find the perfect spot to spy upon them.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting," Kotaro mumbled.  
"I hope Setsuna knows what she's doing," Kaede said.

"One thing," Setsuna started as the boy revealed his weapon, a katana with a red gem at the tip of the handle and two more a bit before the handle touches the sheath. "What is your name?"  
The boy was silent for a bit before answering, "I'm a little shaky when I give out my real name, for now just call me Red."

Red puts the sheath to his side as Sestuna takes out her blade. Red puts one step forward and the other back, with his weapon behind him he crouches low and places forward hand on the handle as the back hand holds the sheath itself. Then the two warriors dash towards each other.


	2. Fire and Lightning

Author: I don't have a very good understanding of Setsuna's attacks, so I gave her some original ones based on what I do know of her skills. (A lighting attack, a rock cutting attack, a cherry blossom attack, etc)

Chapter 2- Fire and Lightning

Setsuna and Red dash towards each other. Red draws his sword, Setsuna deflects it to the side and comes in close. Swinging her blade, the boy disappeared before connecting.

(Instant movement!) Setsuna sensed something behind her and quickly put her sword over her head. The downward attack forced her down, she spun around to the side to dodge and strike. Red jumped back to avoid the low slash. He stood sheathing his sword, entering his first pose again.

"I'm impressed, you're strong alright," he started. "But it'll take more then that to beat me."

Red charged first as Setsuna readied herself. Within striking distance he stops and pulls a quick draw attack, Set blocks it but several attacks followed. She was finally overpowered and taken down.

(Those attacks are fast.) Setsuna tries to get up and stare at her foe. (At least they're not the same speed as Takahata-sensei's. But they're still a problem, I need to make him keep his sword out.) She stands up straight, bringing her sword above her head.

"Rock Cutter!" Setsuna sliced the ground she was standing on, cutting up part of the stage and sending small debris and a bunch of smoke into the air. Red didn't flinch as the smoke rises, only tightening his grip on his sword. Setsuna dashes from the smoke at high speeds towards him, her sword seems to be surrounded by white sparks.

"Lightning Cross!" Setsuna swung from afar horizontally. A wave of electricity flies from her sword Red jumps back as it lands where he was standing, creating a line of lightning as tall as he his. Looking up he sees his opponent in the air, she swung her sword vertically at him and another wave of electricity shot out.

The red haired fighter jumped to the side as the young girl breaks through the wall of lightning, following him at a close range. Her sword was still covered in electricity as she attacks him. Forced to defend, Red takes out his sword and blocks a direct attack. As soon as they connect, Setsuna appears behind him, Red quickly turned to deflect a stab aimed for his heart.

(She's gotten faster, is it because of the lightning?) Red jumped back a little to create space, Set didn't give him time to recover as she went in quickly to attack while he was still in the air. Setsuna aimed up with her attacks while he tried to fight back from the air as they made it to the edge of the stage where Setsuna jumps up to meet him with her blade. They flew a little, deadlocked and face to face before Red holds his sword with both his hands and pushes Set down as he lands on the seats. The boy returns one hand to his sheath at his side.

They move instantly as soon as they landed, meeting each other with a slash. He gives off a happy smirk but Setsuna keeps her focus, then they pass each other landing where the other was standing before.

"Cutting Wind! 100 Cherry Blossoms!" Setsuna slashed at the air as pink petals flew around, the slice of her sword created a wind for the petals to follow as Red wonders what this attack could be. He jumps back up to the stage to avoid the attack just as the pink petals hit where he was standing before, leaving many small cut marks on the floor.

(The petals can cut? I need to be more care-) Red brought his guard up as Setsuna came in again. He had to deflect attacks from one side and block from another as Setsuna's blade seemed to increase in speed. Set faints an attack to his right side, taking the bait Red goes off to defend it as Setsuna quickly twirls around to attack his other side. There is no way he can move his sword fast enough to save himself.

CLANG!

(Impossible!) Setsuna is shocked to see her sword blocked mere inches away from her opponent's face. (He used his scabbard? But the sound I heard, it's made of metal!)

"Using your lightning attacks to increase your speed, and even your power. You're definitely not a regular swordsman." He told her. "However, while I can't tell you my real name just yet. Let me show you what it means."

He attacks with his sword, making the girl jump back to evade it. Bringing his sword to his side, he swings it, launching a wave of flames to his opponent. The young girl jumps into the air to dodge but she sees Red pointing his sheath towards her, it shoots out a stream of fire.

"Cutting Wind!" Set counters with her own attack, the pink petals and the fire collide in the air. They negate each other completely as Set lands back on the ground.

(Fire! It should've been obvious.) Setsuna readies for impact as her opponent instantly moves in front of her. She blocks and deflects both the sheath and the sword with great difficulty as she steps back after each second. Finding an opening, she swings her sword while it shoots out lighting, Red jumps high into the air and ignites both his weapons to stab the ground. The girl quickly retreats as the burning fire hits where she once stood, following the attack a huge geyser of fire sprouted from the ground. For the brief time it appeared, it was three time taller then Setsuna.

"Well?" the boy asked. "Is that really all you have?" He prepares himself once again, holding his sheath in front of him at face level horizontally and his sword behind him with its tip above the sheath and pointing at the girl.

Setsuna stands up and reaches in her pocket to take out a curious looking card. "Telepathia!"

Red seems to be quite intrigued by the action. (A Pactio card, so that kid I bumped into really is who I thought he was.)

* * *

Far away, Negi hears a voice. "Negi-sensei! Negi-sensei!"  
"Dwah? Setsuna-san?" Negi looked around until Asuna bonked him.  
"She probably using the pactio card aniki!" Chamo told him.  
"Oh yeah!" Negi takes out her card and begins talking. "Setsuna-san, what's happening?"  
(I need help Negi-sensei. This guy, he's strong.)  
"What do you need Setsuna-san?"  
(I'm going to use the artifact, can you send some magic my way as well? It looks like I'm going to need it.)  
"You need some magic? I can do that." Negi confirmed. "For how long?"  
(I don't know. Give me four, no five minutes for now.)  
"Right," Negi take out his wand and lifts it high.  
"What's going on Negi?" Asuna asked.  
"Setsuna needs some help, so I'm giving it to her," Negi chants his spell to grant Sestuna additional power. An aura of magic quickly floats from where he's standing to the stadium.

* * *

Sestuna holds her card out to her side, "Adeat!" 

The card glows and transforms into a smaller version of her sword. A magical aura appears from nowhere and immediately surrounds Setsuna. It glows around her as she takes in the power.

"That's more like it," Red ignites some fire from his feet and is now surrounded by small flames.  
"I will get Knonka oujo-sama back," Setsuna keeps her pure focused look on her face. Both her blades covered in electricity.  
"Then prove it to me."

"So, Negi gave her a magic boost eh?" Kotaro observed them powering up on the stage. "Now thing are going to heat up."  
"Now we can really see how strong both of them are," Kaede added.

The flames and the magic disappear from view and are absorbed by the fighters. They dash towards each other with amazing speed, their collision creates a small dust cloud. Red deflects her sword from up above him and thrusts, the girl jumps back but fire followed her from the weapon. Twisting off to the side, Set manages to avoid the red stream and launch a lightning wave.

Her opponent ignites his sword and slashes down as the wave nears him, cutting it in half. Following up he instantly moves towards her, they exchange attacks furiously. Sword against sword, sheath against knife, lightning against fire. Their weapons made a lot of noise in this quiet stadium, their speed unbelievable, their power equal, their skills unimaginable. Several thrusts, pokes, evades, parries, counters and blocks were made as the two fighters kept exchanging attacks, exchanging skills, exchanging their respect.

Eventually, all four weapons crossed. Setsuna summons up more lighting to her swords and pushes hard on her weapons. The boy is sent flying as he guards from the lighting cross. Calling forth his fire he cuts up the cross with a single swing from both weapons. Red stabs the sheath through the stage floor, Setsuna jump off where she stood as a pillar of flame burst from the ground. The boy ran through the flames towards her.

"Cutting Wind!" Setsuna sent a gust of wind his way. Red stops and swings his sword, launching a wave of fire that crashes with the wind and petals.

Looking up, Setsuna sees her opponent slash downwards. The girl rolled and charged, they became deadlocked once more. Set had made it so she was holding back both his weapons with just her big sword, she brings the smaller sword back and attempts to slash him, only sending a wave of lighting to an empty stage as the boy flipped over her. Setsuna brought her swords behind her, the boy only held his weapons vertically on each side, blocking the attack.

Setsuna stood up quietly and the boy relaxed his arms. They stood in the middle of the stage, back to back, in utter silence. A small gust of wind blows through them, rustling their hair. The two combatants felt the wind blow with their eyes closed, almost enjoying it. The wind slowly dies down as the two fighters reveal their eyes.

Setsuna quickly turned around to stab the boy, he too turned and deflected the attack while sending his own. The girl used her other weapon to keep it away from her body. Using the second weapon, she aims for the head. Red goes low and attempts a sweep kick, having Setsuna back flip to avoid it. She flips some more to create some distance between them.

Red got up while Set lands, he was smiling at her, praising her skills. It may not look like it but Setsuna also respected her opponent, though the battle wouldn't have gone like this if he just challenged her outright. She keeps her determined look as they race towards each other once more.

Kotaro and Kaede sense something away from the stage, a green arrow hits the ground between Set and Red. Both stopped in their tracks, watching the green arrow disappear.

(That arrow, it's made of magic.) Set and Red look over to where the arrow came from.

There a girl as old as Red stood, she wore an archer's clothing, white at the top with green pants, and held a mysterious bow almost as tall as she is. She had short but bright green hair as well as green eyes, her bow seems to be just a bigger, more decorated version of a regular one. It too had gems, only they were green and the gems were placed at the two ends of the bow, shining through both sides. Not only that, the seemed to be a pair of blades on the weapon.

"So they sent her…" Red muttered. Setsuna questioned within herself who and for what?

Kotaro was about to move when Kaede held him back. "Let's see where this goes first."

The girl pointed her bow and pulled a magic arrow from it, aiming for the two of them.


	3. Burning Wind

Chapter 3- Burning Wind

The green haired girl shoots her bow, Setsuna and Red move to different sides to avoid it. The attacker jumps down to join the fighters on the stage. Red lands between the girl and the sleeping Konoka. The mysterious attacker aims her bow at him once more, only this time the blades let out a green glow as well.

"Gale, master sharpshooter and wind specialist," Red commented. "Why are you here?"  
"You already know don't you?" was her response.

She fires her weapon, the blades also launched their aura, breaking up and forming a few arrows on the way. Red swings his weapons valiantly, deflecting most of the arrows aside. Yet two of them made it past him and went towards the sleeping Konoka.

"Konoka ojou-sama!"

The arrows hit a barrier and pierce it, only to be held there by the said barrier. The force field cracks heavily as the arrows disappear. Red turns to see this and puts on an unpleasant look, he charges the green haired girl.

"Setsuna! Stay beside Konoka, I'll deal with this."

Setsuna did as he told and watched the battle from while standing over Konoka with her sword at the ready. The sword and the bow clashed in close combat. The girl pulls and arrow out of it and it was pointing at Red's heart. He moves off to the side and swings his sword once more. Again it's blocked by the blades, now Red tries to stab her with his sheath. The girl catches it easily.

Spiraling wind erupts from below Red, he was sent into the air. The boy easily recovers as the archer aims at the airborne target. Shooting several arrows at once as the red boy uses both weapons to deflect them, going higher with each hit. Bringing his sheath behind him as the sword keeps repelling. Fire engulfs the scabbard, swinging it Red launches a wave of fire at Gale.

She jumps back as it hits where she once stood, immediately the archer uses her palm to send a whirling ball of green energy towards her falling opponent. Red crosses his sword and sheath, ready for impact from the attack. The whirling ball crashes into the two weapons, from it great wind gush out, and a small explosion sending Red down to the ground.

Gale goes high into the air above him and shoots more arrows downward. Red rolls around as the green magic hits the stage, hitting and piercing the wooden boards. He bounces to his feet as Gale lands. Red sends a wave of fire at her as she swings her bow, sending a green swirling whirlwind to counter. The two attacks collide, negating each other.

Several arrows fly through the air for the boy, who swung his weapons once more to remain unharmed and untouched. Moving instantly Gale brings her bow behind her to block Red's attack, she creates another arrow at close range and misses as he twirls around. Trying another attack with both weapons, it ends up being blocked by the bladed bow once more. Gale smiles as the gems on her bow begin to glow, creating a wind out of nowhere that blows in Red's face.

The orbs on Red's sword glow as well and fire erupts from around him, fighting against the green wind. The two elements clash on the stage, Setsuna tries to keep her eyes open as she stands there being pounded on by the blowing wind. Red manages to call forth some fire and blast Gale back to the stands. As she flew she sends some arrows his way. He jumps up and puts his sword in its scabbard, now with the free hand, he calls on his fire to create big ball of flame.

Gale sees the attack coming for her and aims at it. Her bow gives off a much brighter glow then before. Firing, a green blade flies through the air instead of several green arrows. As the two attacks clash, Red drops down and goes after Gale. He sheath still has the sword but now it's on his side. The green haired girl twirls her bow around as Red's quick draw attacks make noise against it. A great sudden gust knocks him off balance and blows him away from her. The boy lands on his feet and takes out both weapons readying for whatever may come, he can feel that the wind has picked up and is blowing in his face. The archer continued to spin her bow around as the green orbs glowed once more.

The orbs leave balls of light into the air as the bow twirls. Those balls of light turn into arrows of magic and shoot off after their target. Once again, the red boy dances around hitting them away to keep himself unharmed. While deflecting the projectiles, some of the light just floats around, to surround him from all sides, even above. The arrows stop coming and Red looks around to see himself completely surrounded.

Gale stops her twirl and gives a smirk at the scene. Raising one hand up, she seems to have the advantage. She snaps her fingers and all the glowing spheres turn into arrows, slowly they aim for Red as he looks for a way out, only to find his search in vain. The arrows dived in on him.

Red hops and spins around really fast. With his flames he creates a small but fiery tornado that covers his entire body, the spin and the flames causes the arrows to bounce off of him. With all the arrows gone, the fire dies down and nothing is left, not even Red. All those watching were wide eyed and looked around to find him.

A small burst of flame appears behind Gale and she quickly turns around to fire arrows as she jumps back. The flames dissolve into the air revealing nothing. Gale senses something and looks down, she sees a ring of red below her. Immediately after noticing the danger, the ring bursts upwards into a pillar of fire. Gale was inside for a split moment before she is sent flying out of it. Red shows up where the fire had erupted.

"That's enough," he told her. "This fight is over."  
A mysterious voice boomed throughout the stage, "It's far from over."

A big man jumps down to join Gale, he was very muscular and had short brown hair and a short beard. He was wearing light armor on his chest, arms and legs.

"Father," Gale spoke lightly.  
"General Gaia, this is what it takes to get what you want?" Red asks.  
"Now we're taking, more extreme measures," the general said as he raises his hand.

Many people with black wings fly out of the horizon. They just float in the air as if waiting for an order. Red doesn't seem to happy about his.

"Get Konoka out of here!" he yelled to Setsuna. "That's what they're after, hurry!"  
"But those are the half-bird tribe! I thought we-"  
"I'll get into the details later! Your teacher should be able to undo the sleeping spell. GO! I'll stay here and hold them off!" Red points his finger like a gun at Konoka and 'fires' it too. The barrier shatters and Setsuna kneels next to her.

Hesitating, she takes out her card and attempts to contact Negi, to no avail. Something was blocking the telepathic communication. No other choice she carries ojou-sama and leaves in a hurry.

Gale aimed her bow at the escaping duo until Gaia put his hand on her shoulder, "That won't be necessary, we don't want to anger the headmaster now do we?"  
"How did you get virtually the whole clan here?" Red asked in a dark tone of voice.  
"All we did was ask some very helpful magicians, because we have good relations it was very easy."  
"So they're only summoned, meaning I don't have to hold back."  
"They may be summoned, but we aren't," Gale butted in.

Gaia points at Red and all the floating birds begin their dive.

* * *

Setsuna races through the land to get as far away from the stage as possible. What is going on? Aren't the academy and the half-bird tribe in good terms? Why would they be after Konoka? 

"Hey, Setsuna!" a boy yelled from behind.

She turns around to see Kotaro and Kaede chasing after her.

"What's going on?" Kaede asked.  
"I don't know, but all I do know is that we have to protect Konoka ojou-sama."

The three of them quickly rush through, Kotaro looks back to see several of the half-birds flying around. In time they meet up with Negi and Asuna.

"What happened?" they ask simultaneously.  
"I don't know myself. But Negi-sensei, can you please undo the sleeping spell on Konoka-sama?"  
"No problem."  
Setsuna looks back at where she came from, "What is happening around here?"

"HEY!"

They turn to see Evangaline, Chachamaru, Mana carrying a big shuriken and Ku Fei.

"Eva!" Asuna greeted in surprise.  
"We have a problem, I just felt a large number of demons coming form the world stage. I got Mana and Ku Fei to help out but I didn't expect you here."  
"Catch," Mana tosses the shuriken and Kaede easily caught it.  
"Tell me what happened."  
"Some guy with red hair and red clothes challenged Setsuna to a fight," Kotaro started. "Then all these other guys with black wing start showing up and-"  
"Did you say black wings? That's the half-bird tribe," Eva stated. "What are they doing here?"  
"We don't know, all we were told was that they were after Konoka," Set answered.  
"What did that guy look like? Red hair and clothes?"  
"Yeah, he can use fire too," Kotaro explained.  
"That's the prince of the bird tribe!"

"WHAT?"

"The prince of the tribe has been missing for some time now. They weren't after Konoka, they were after him!"  
"You mean he tricked us?" Kotaro cried out.

Setsuna drops her sword in a stunned position, she has a dazed look upon her face. Everyone just stares at her, not knowing what is happening. Tears begin to flow from her eyes as she sounds like she's going to start crying. Set quickly holds her head and screams out loud, dropping to her knees her tears start falling to the ground below her.

* * *

A very young girl on a swing slowly goes back and forth, her hair flows down from her head. All the other kids had friends, she was the only that didn't, she was all alone and she doesn't even know why. Tears started filling her eyes as she sat on the swing, alone. Some of her tears dropped to her knee, why was she all alone? 

"Hey, are you alright?"

Looking up, the girl sees a boy only a tad older then she is, he had red hair and wears red clothes. He handed out a small napkin and she took it to wipe her eyes.

"Do you want to play with us?" the boy asked quite happily.

Without even knowing it, even more water filled her eyes and she wiped them off too.

"Come on!" the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her across the playground.

This is, this is the very first time she ever felt happiness.

* * *

Author: Next up, Setsuna's past before meeting Konoka! As well as the mystery behind Red, what is his real name? 


	4. Fallen Angel

Author: Not very experienced with very young kids talking, so this chapter might be a bit awkward cause they sound much alder then they're supposed to be. Or maybe I can make up an excuse such as they're half-demon or something…? Meh…

* * *

Chapter 4- Fallen Angel 

The little red haired boy brought the lonely girl with him to meet his friends. There was another girl there, with green hair.

"Prince," the green haired girl called. "Who is this?"  
"I don't know," the young boy replied. "It's more fun with more friends right?"  
The shy girl stayed quiet as the other kids seem to stare at her.  
"Hey," one of them started. "What's your name?"  
"S-S-S-Setsuna…" she stuttered.  
"Setsuna," the red haired boy walked closer to her, she began to feel very nervous. "TAG! You're it!"

With that all the other kids ran away from her, at first she was startled as she didn't know what to do. Then she remembered watching other kids play tag and ran off to chase them. She smiled, for the first time ever, she smiled as she had fun with the other kids. They all raced around the park playing many different games with their new friend. Because the playground was so close to the forest border of town, it was also a great place for hide and seek.

The sun began to set in the horizon and several adults came by to get their children. All that was left is Setsuna, the red haired boy and the green haired girl.

"He's late," the girl said out loud.  
"Where is he?" the boy asked.  
"I don't know," the girl told back.  
"Who?" Setsuna asked.  
"Gale's father, Gaia," the boy answered. "He always brings us here and picks us up after. He works for my father."  
"Your name is Gale?"  
"Yep! I got a nice name, better then him."  
"Hey!"  
"W-what's your name?" Setsuna asked the red haired boy.  
Gale quickly interrupted before he could answer, "His name is Prince."  
"Ooh, why does everybody keep calling me that?" the boy slouched down. "Why can't I tell them my name? All the grown-ups know it anyway right? Sorry, Setsuna."

A deep voice from nowhere answers his question, "That's because, prince, the name's of the royal family must not be spoken out loud," it came from a big, muscular man with a dark beard. "They are sacred."  
"No matter how plain and stupid it is," the girl teased, she pulled an eye down and stuck out her tongue. "NYAH!"  
"Cut it out," the boy told her.  
"Come on prince, Gale, we have to go home."  
"Yes father."  
"Coming! We'll be here tomorrow okay Setsuna?"  
"O-okay…"

Setsuna and Gaia watch as Gale and Prince walk away from them, Setsuna is shaking in the big man's presence. The man turned to him and began to speak, "Setsuna, right? Don't cause any trouble for our prince. He has a lot of friends already just because of his status, but the royal family and I don't want to see anything happen to him." With that he left her on the playground, alone again.

Setsuna made her way home, by herself. Her parents never seem to want to bother with her for some reason. Whenever they look at her, she doesn't look at their faces but she can feel something dark coming from them. The little girl went directly to her room and pulled the covers up to her face.

Setsuna was thinking about her day, how much fun she had with all those other kids. She put her head under the covers and giggled at the thought of even more fun tomorrow. But the words of the big, scary man crept into her mind, _"Don't cause any trouble fore our prince."_ What could that mean…?

By morning she had forgotten and went to the playground almost as soon as she finished her meal. As usual, her family acted like she wasn't there as she went around gathering her meal, often using a chair to get to some of the higher level items. She waited patiently on the swing where they first met. Smiling away, she swings where she sits, realizing for the first time that feeling the wind blow through her face felt great.

Gaia came by with both Gale and the prince. Setsuna jumped off the swing and all three ran to meet each other. Gaia stopped to look for a second and decided that his duties at the castle need to be taken care of. Gale, the prince and Setsuna race to the slides and other parts of the playground while waiting for everyone else so that they can really start the games.

"Prince?" Setsuna called to him.  
"Yeah Set-chan?" he replied.  
"Chan?" Gale interrupted.  
"She's nicer then you! AH!" the price ran off with Gale in pursuit. But being naturally wind elemental, she was faster and managed to jump on top of him, making him fall. "Ow! Get off of me."  
"Haha! I'm faster then you."  
"I said get off," he pushes her off of him and gets up to turn to Setsuna, with a smile on his face. "Well?"  
"C-can I call you nii-sama?" she asked nervously.  
"Nii-sama?" the boy looked at her confused.  
The other girl got her words in first, "I told you his name is prince."  
"I don't like to be called that," the boy told back. "Sure, it's better then prince."  
"T-thank you nii-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed.

For the next few weeks, all Setsuna did was have fun. Setsuna's family seemed to take notice of her smile every now and then, confusing them greatly. She was finally living.

One day, Gaia just stayed with Gale and the prince, watching over them for some reason. But that didn't bother any one at all. By midday, a mysterious man came and spoke into his ear about something and left. Hours later, some strange men appeared. Gaia led them to where all the kids were playing, everyone stopped to see what is happening.

"Now?" the boy prince asked.  
"I'm sorry, my prince," Gaia apologized. "But the doctors were somewhat lazy this year-"  
"We weren't lazy, we were waiting for our rightful payment!"

Gaia turns back to give them a scary look, the one that spoke shivered a little. The big man turns back to turn to the young prince and his friends, "Good news is, your father had talked to them. Now they're going to give your medication, if your friends want any they can too."

"What?" one of the kids asked.  
"They put some weird water into my wings, it's supposed to make them stronger," the prince told them.  
Gaia began explaining, "Because he's the prince of our tribe, he must have strong wings. For today however, these… gentlemen have agreed to make up for their… tardiness by treating your friends as well."  
"Come on prince!" Gale seemed happy as her swings opened, they were as green as her hair.

The prince opened his wings, showing off a shiny crimson red color.

"Aww, how come they get different colors?" one of the other children asked. "We all have black."  
"Because they are special," Gaia told them. "They come from very important families, and it means that they also have very special powers that no one else in the tribe has."  
(Special powers?) Setsuna thought to herself.  
"Special powers? Let's see them prince!" the children cried out.  
"He cannot," Gaia told them. "He still has to develop them first, we don't even know what it is yet."  
"Aww…"  
"Come children," Gaia motioned with his hand. "Do you want to get as strong as the prince?"  
"Yeah!" the children rushed to where the older men were.

Setsuna stayed behind and sat on top of the slide, watching as everyone else got their treatment. Gaia took notice of her and waved his hand for her to come down. Nervous at first, she slid down to join the other kids. One of the doctors started to walk towards her.

"Now, open your wings," the stranger requested, she became nervous. "Don't worry it won't hurt."

Setsuna nodded slowly and did as he asked. She spread her wings out, allowing everyone to see their great white color. The doctor fell backwards as he skitters away from her in fear. The other children just looks in awe as her wings shone.

"Wow Setsuna! You have different colored wings too!"  
"That means you have special powers!"

Gaia holds back Gale from getting closer to her. Looking for the prince he finds him in front of Setsuna, admiring her wings. He doesn't want to cause a panic so he said nothing.

One of the doctors blurted out, "Get away from her! She's bad luck!"  
The children turned to the talking doctor in confusion.  
"White wings are a symbol of bad luck, you better not touch her or else you might get bad luck too!"  
"Bad luck?" the little children asked.

Setsuna looked down and closed her eyes, she didn't want to see their faces. Now she knew, why she was alone, it was her wings, they were a curse. Tears started to form at the edge of her eyes.

"Don't cry," she heard the prince say to her.

Opening her eyes, she sees a napkin being held out to her from the red haired boy. She looks up to see the boy smiling at her. The doctors held all the other children back.

"Prince don't!"  
"Here," the boy wiped off her tears.  
"Get away from the prince!"

One of the doctors knocked Setsuna down and put a hand out in from of the Prince to stop his movement.

"Why'd you hurt her?" the boy asked. He held onto the doctors arm, strangely enough a fiery red aura appears around his hand. The doctors arm began to burn, he quickly withdrew his arm to wave it into the air and blow on it so that it may cool off, while the boy prince went over to Setsuna.

(Prince, have your powers just…?)  
"Are you alright?" he asked, she gave back a confusing look.  
"No prince!" the doctors called out.  
"Do you need help getting up?" he held out his arm to her.

Setsuna slowly took his hand. The prince smiled and helped her up.

"Prince, we should leave now," Gaia called out. "Everyone, return to your homes. Doctors, I'll have a word with you once we get back."  
"See you tomorrow Set-chan!" he smiled before leaving with everyone else.

Setsuna closed her wings and made them disappear. She watched as everyone walked away, eventually seeing the prince turn and wave back. Thinking heavily about what happened today, she went back to the swings and just, sat there.

The prince had returned to his home. He and Gale were told to stay inside for the time being. So they ran off to do some other things. Gaia turned angrily at the doctors, he explained to them not to tell anyone about what had happened as he will tell the king himself. The doctors murmured to each other and agreed, Gaia went off to tell the king.

Setsuna slowly swayed back and forth, still thinking about the day as the sun began to hide behind the land.

"Hey," she heard a voice and found it was the Prince's.  
"N-nii-sama," she stuttered. "Why are you here?"  
"It gets boring at the castle pretty quick," he said energetically. "I hope you're alright."  
"I'm fine."  
"Great! We can play then!" he was enthusiastic.  
"Just us?"  
"Yeah, it'll be fun! Oh wait, here," the prince holds out something in his hand, it looks like a loop of something.  
"What is it?" Setsuna asked.  
"I don't know, I found this on the floor , my mother always puts it in her hair. Here, let me try."

The boy played with Setsuna's long flowing hair, somehow pushing it to one side as he places the loop around them.

"There!"  
"H-how is it?" Setsuna sounded very nervous as she blushed.  
"Not like my mother's, but it looks really good!" he said excitedly.  
"R-really?" Setsuna brought up a smile to show him.  
"Yep!" the two of them giggled a bit.

"PRINCE!" they both turned to see Gale running down to where they are.  
"What are you doing here Gale?" the boy asked.  
"I heard my father and your father talking to each other," she told them. "They're going to do something to Setsuna!"  
"What?"  
"I don't know what they said, I heard 'kill', I don't know what that is. But my father's coming to do that now."  
"That sounds bad," the boy looks over at Setsuna. "I don't want them to hurt you."  
"N-nii-sama?"

The boy grabs her hand and they ran as fast as they could, disappearing into the forest border as Gale stood, stunned. The boy leads the girl through the trees, several plants and branches were pushed aside as they made their way through. Setsuna was afraid, what is going to happen to her? Several more questions raced through her mind as they ran. However, they were stopped when they pushed through a bunch of bushes.

There was a canyon, with rapid flowing water below. Not sure what to do, the boy looked around. They heard Gaia's voice calling out for the prince.

The boy stands between Setsuna and where ever the voice is coming from, he spreads his arms out wide.

"Nii-sama…"  
"My father told me something," he began, confusing Setsuna. "It's about my name. I don't know what he was talking about. My real name Setsuna, is William, it means 'The Desire to Protect', whatever that is."  
"Nii-sama…"  
Gaia emerges from the bushes, "Prince!"  
"I won't let you hurt her!" his eyes showed not fear but tears. He was not afraid even as he notices Gaia holding a sword. A red aura begins to surround William.

"Prince…"  
"Nii-sama… thank you…" Setsuna whispered into his ear.

Turning back, he sees Setsuna close her eyes, her wings spread out as she falls backwards. She willingly fell off the cliff as Will tried to go after her and grab her. Gaia manages to grad him before he followed her down. The little boy can only stare and cry out her name as she fell down, her wings were wide open, fluttering in the air, releasing several feathers before the water covers them. The prince continues to watch as the white feathers flutter between the canyon walls, unable to say anything other then her name…

* * *

Her eyes twitched before opening, her body hurt all over so she couldn't move. She can however, hear voices… 

"So you found her while training at the river?"  
"Yes, she just floated to where I was. I couldn't believe it though, I never expected the half-bird tribe to do something like that."  
"You said she had white wings? Those are a sign of bad luck within the tribe. I can see why they wanted to get rid of her."  
"What should we do?"  
"I'm certain the girl has gone through too much just from her own people, we must keep this a secret from them."  
"They'll find out eventually."  
"That's right, what about the Kansai Magic Association?"  
"Eishun Konoe?"  
"Yes, he has a kind heart. I'm certain he'll take care of her there."  
"Then we'll take her to him as soon as she's better."

That was all she could hear before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Setsuna looked up with a fierce look in her eyes. She quickly grabs her sword and dashes back towards the stadium. 

"Setsuna-san! Wait!" Negi called out to her. "Take care of Konoka-san please Evangiline-san."  
"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" but it was too late as Negi, Asuna, Kaede, Kotaro, Mana and Ku Fei left. "Tch, help them out Chachamaru."  
"Yes, master."

"That girl is fast," Kotaro exclaimed.  
"We can't catch up like this," Asuna added.  
"Stay together everyone, Setsuna can take care of herself," Mana told them.

Setsuna dashes past the trees as quick as she can, tears flowing from her eyes.


	5. Eyes of Lightning

Chapter 5- Eyes of Lightning

Red dodges some more attacks from the lowly soldiers. He sends his blade and several volumes of flame at them to make them disappear. They were merely summoned by friendly allies, so if a killing blow is about to do its duty, then the summon will be sent back to where they were summoned from. The soldier carried a wide variety of weapons, from swords to pikes to lances to bows.

Gale aims her weapon as the red boy fought off the army. Shooting a volley of arrows, the unsuspecting Red loses his sword and sheath as the rest scratched his clothing. Having no choice, he lets a spear jab off to his side, grabbing it. With a high kick the owner flies back, recovers to see the same spear he had come for him. The birdman disappeared as several more flew in.

Stabbing the weapon straight into the wooden boards, the boy spins around it with his foot into the air to knock away those unfortunate to come close. He stands on atop the handle of the weapon to knock away some more enemies coming at him. One had a sword and aimed low, at the spear to cut off the handle. Red jumps up to land on a flying foe, kicking off above him and coming back down with a heel.

The one he attacked vanished and dropped his weapon, a nunchaku. Grabbing it, he blocks a sword attack to his head, wrapping the opposing weapon with his own and tackling the other user. The boy throws his current weapon at another birdman, in order to hold the sword that had dropped. He uses it to ward off the wooden arrows coming at him before jumping up to avoid Gale's green wave.

In the air, several soldiers tried to attack him, he deflected and countered as much as he could until two of them manage to trap his sword with their own as a third comes in for a finisher. Letting go of the weapon, Reb back flips and knocks the sneak attacker out, making him vanish as the boy grabs the bo staff that was left behind.

Red easily swings it around to keep the soldiers away as well as Gale's arrows. Landing, he twirls it around and around as he himself spins, making it difficult to get to him. Eventually, he makes a whirling wind around himself to make things even more difficult. Many soldiers dived in at once, only to be blown away. Red stops holding the staff with one hand behind him and looks at Gale and Gaia with a smile on his face.

Gale goes in, shooting her arrows rapidly at the target. He just swings the weapon to make sure none of those get even near him. One of his arms was wrapped up by a soldier from nowhere with a kendama. Gale uses this opening to shoot off the staff from his hands. Thinking fast, Red grabs the string and pulls the weapon away from the soldier. Just in time too as another soldier attacks.

The red boy dodges and wraps the kendama around the soldier's weapons. Holding them in the air, he kicks the soldier away and unwraps the tonfas. Using the weapon with ease, he easily knocks away several oncoming attackers with it, even getting in close with many bowmen to take them out as well. Luckily, he blocks a scythe just in time.

With the wood of the tonfa, a punch to the chin was all that was needed to knock out the scythe wielder. He turns to block some more arrows from Gale, forced to throw away the tonfas as they were cracking. Ducking, the boy takes hold of the scythe and starts swing it around whoever comes close. He pokes and swings anyone that was within range, all the while moving around to avoid their own attacks.

He comes into combat with a huge broadsword, almost as big as himself. The wielder swung downwards and the target easily sidesteps, the soldier then spins swings to the side upwards, Red ducks. The last attack was a continuation of that swing, going around and downwards. It was useless as the boy sidesteps once more and runs on the blade towards the wielder with scythe in hand.

After dealing with him, Red spins and throws his weapon at a big group of flyers coming for him. With nothing else, he picks up the fallen sword. Because of his rich heritage, and fierce training, the sword was only a little bit more difficult to handle. He runs forward, dragging the weapon behind him until he could twirl, releasing the weapon as he does so.

A lance user comes in to be pushed to the side and kicked into the face. Red wields the weapon and keeps away all the other soldiers. A flail gets itself wrapped around the lance, the boy tugs hard to pull the user in and stab. He took the handle of the weapon, which was stuck around the lance. The boy swings it around above his head, the handle of the lance knocking away everyone around.

Gaia comes in and gives a hard punch to the prince's chest, knocking him back to where his weapon lay. More soldiers begin to fly in as Red grabs the sword and sheathe. The gems on them glow brightly and a huge burst of flame erupts from the ground around the prince. Gale sends a big ball of whirling wind towards the wall to blow it away, exposing the defending swordsman.

Red had his sheathe to his side and his sword inside it. Any and every soldier that flew in were mysteriously and quickly knocked out. Gaia sends a wave of dirt and sand to the target, Gales blows in some wind to help out. The combined attacks were too much for him to handle and was taken off his feet.

"I thought you weren't going to hold back," Gale told him coldly.  
"No, I wasn't holding back," Red answered. "I was test my full skills as a human alone."  
"Will you continue to resist prince?" Gaia asked. "What you have done is unforgivable. To leave your own clan so willingly, that is considered treason! By law we should execute you, if return to your father-"  
"I'm not going back," the prince interrupted. "I've already made my decision. I'm going to stay in the human realm."  
"Don't be a fool!" Gale cried out, Gaia puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
"So be it," Gaia told him. "You are to be eliminated. Attack!"

The soldiers dove in towards the prince. A great white bolt of lightning crashes down from above in front of the target, stopping them in their tracks. A cackling sphere of electricity showed itself on stage. Setsuna was standing, poised for attack with both her blades.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled out loud, her eyes showed the same sparks the surrounded her for a few moments longer, but those weren't a reflection, it was her determination. Gale, Gaia and even Red are surprised to see her come back.  
"I told you to get out of here!" the boy cried out at her.  
Setsuna turned her head so that she could see him behind her, putting on a smile on her face, "It's my turn to show you my desire to protect, William nii-sama…"

"H-how did-?" Gale stuttered before finally getting it. "Is that you Setsuna?"  
Setsuna tightened her grip on her weapons, "Yeah, it's been a long while hasn't Gale?"  
"Setsuna," Gaia started. "I suppose you're the reason the prince wanted to leave his people. I still haven't completed my order from long ago, and now that the prince is a traitor, both he and you will have to be taken care of."

Setsuna calls forth her wings, spreading them out in front of them, "I will fight, I owe him too much. I can't just stay back and let you do what ever you want to do."  
"Setsuna…" Gale whispered under her breath.  
"I guess, this means we're protecting each other then, Setsuna," William told her with a smile, he calls on his power and shows off his crimson red wings.  
Gaia however, was not amused, "Soldiers attack!"

Setsuna was about to fly up and counter attack until a giant shuriken flew by. Negi, Asuna, Mana, Ku Fei, Kaede, Chachamaru and Kotaro come flying in and form a human barrier around Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san, are you okay?"  
"Negi-sensei… you guys…"  
"Come on Setsuna," Asuna pleasantly spoke. "Did you really think we'd let you do this alone?"  
William puts a hand on Setsuna's shoulder, "You have some really good friends here Set-chan, those wings aren't unlucky after all."  
A tear crawls down her cheek as she nods in agreement with her former prince.  
"Come on you guys," Mana began. "We have some business to do."

Gale shoots off a green wave a the group, everyone jumps away to safety as it hits the stage, Setsuna and William floated above the stage.

"Everyone," William spoke. "Take care of the grunts, those two are mine. This is personal."  
"No," Setsuna said in a low tone of voice. "We'll take care of them, together."

Shesmiled atthe princeand he returned it. Negi and the rest seem happy with that exchange, they all nodded to each other in agreement. They separate to deal with the black winged soldiers as Setsuna and William dive towards Gale and Gaia.

Gale call her power and spreads her bright green wings, Gaia shows his brown wings. They fly up to meet with Setsuna and William.


	6. Burning Desire

Chapter 6- Burning Desire

Setsuna and William collide with Gale and Gaia, Gale brings her bladed bow against Setsuna's dual swords as Gaia goes hand to hand against William's weapons. All four combatants exchange blows in mid air, flying around wildly to get the upper hand over their opponent.

Below them, several big chunks of earth broke out from the ground and flew up to where they were fighting. The red boy cuts through them easily but the big man was hiding behind one of them and surprised attacked with a punch to the face. While the prince was recoiling, Gaia went in for a follow up attack.

Setsuna used both her weapons to stop his attack and pin kicked at his face. Gale flew to her father's side and fired a huge volley of arrows. Setsuna deflected a good deal of them before Red creates a wall of fire in front of her. The wall stayed between both groups until a house sized clunk of ground passed through. Setsuna charged her lightning sword as William ignited.

The prince swung downwards as his partner slashed sideways with all their power. The earth was cut up into four as Setsuna and William charged through the debris. Gaia and Gale were waiting for them however, a whirlwind trapped Setsuna and she brings up her weapons to shield herself. Distracted, the former prince was hit hard a fist in the chest.

Gale's bow connected with Setsuna's blades as he charged through her own wind. Recovering quickly, Setsuna pushed to the offensive, utilizing various quick and flowing combos with both her weapons. The archer was able to meet the attack blow for blow, easily guarding and countering every swing the came her way.

Eventually, their blades hit a checkmate as they went face to face.

"Why?" Gale asked her. "Why would he come for you?"  
"I don't know," Setsuna replied. "I thought no one from our tribe would bother to see me again, because of my wings."

They started to push harder against each other, sparks flying from the clashing wind and lightning.

"I do know this," Setsuna continued, her eyes becoming sharper and more focused. "He has done so much for me, I have never been able to pay him back. This may or may not be my only chance to do so. I have to show him how grateful I am, I will… be forever in his debt… That's why, that's why I must show him my thanks."

Setsuna's whole body charged up with electricity, Gale eye's widened. A blast of blast of lightning pushes the archer away. Gale recovers to see that Setsuna's whole body was being surrounded by dancing white sparks, her wings were glowing brightly like a white sun.

"Impossible…" Gale muttered out.

Setsuna charged in at intense speed, Gale turns around to keep the swordsman's weapons away. But the force of the attack sends out another electric blast and blows her back again. Setsuna follows straight forward and continues attacking. Gale retreats as she blocks and deflects Setsuna's swings, each time a small spark flashes when the two weapons clashed.

Gaia and Red were exchanging attacks, neither of them were able to hit the other. The armor around Gaia's arms and legs were strong enough to withstand the constant pounding by a fiery sword and sheath. The prince was able to get in a strong kick to separate them.

"You've gotten stronger traitor," Gaia was impressed.  
"I'm still not part of the clan am I?" the prince was getting annoyed. "Even as a traitor, you still can't say my name?"  
"It is a tribal law that has been around since the very beginning of out history, there are no exceptions."  
"Well then, guess I have to make it through this so that my real name will be known," William smiled as he and Gaia get into position.

As they charged towards each other, Gale was knocked back between them. Both men stopped and took a look at Setsuna, surprised to see her wings glowing and the lightning surrounding her. Setsuna charges with her lightning once more Gaia moves between the two girls and stops Setsuna's attack with surprising endurance and power. Setsuna had to back off from a counterattack and floated in front of the big man.

"It can't be…" Gaia stated. "Her wings have ascended, without any help from anyone."  
"Ascended?" Setsuna was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's where you call forth all of your wings' power," William answered as he glided over to her. "Only those with special wings can have it. Normally, it takes intense training to even just begin the Ascension but you've almost fully ascended, without even knowing what it was."

"Father…" Gale muttered out of her breath.  
"Gale, now is the time."

A great wind begins to surround Gale, the wind blows all around them and seems to get stronger. The swirling air tightens around the archer, her wings are now glowing as well as the constricted wind that surrounds her. Strangely, the winds takes the shape of a cheetah. Several clods of dirt and ground circle around Gaia, his wings became a darker brown color, almost looking like they hardened to become like the ground itself. The wings separate from the body as a big platform floated underneath him. The wings turned into dust, which began to form into what looks like a rhino around Gaia.

Setsuna braced herself for an attack by the two. William places a hand on her shoulder he turns to look at him, he shakes his head at her, puzzling her.

"You're inexperienced," he told her. "You'll die."  
"But nii-sama-"

The prince floats over ahead of her to face Gale and Gaia, "I've been traveling the human realm for some time now. I always seem to get into fights, yet I always win, it's because I couldn't lose. Do you want to know why?" He turns his face over to Setsuna. "It's because I made a vow, to find you again…"

"Nii-sama…"

"If you still have something you want to return to me, don't. You've done enough, you've lived your life protecting others, making great friends and being a great friend back to them. It's me that has to thank you," he turned back with a smile. "You're the very first one… that saw me as I am and not as a prince…"

William called forth fire around him, it swirls around and around in the form of two snake-like dragons. Behind him a larger winged dragon emerged from the flames. His wings seemed to be fire itself as they flapped in the wind. The prince flies forward to meet with Gale and Gaia, who comply. Gaia sends his earth forward, the prince counters by send the two dragons to deal with them. Red came down on Gaia with his sword, with was blocked by a shield of earth.

Gaia goes in for a punch as his rhino dust seems to charge. Will was hit by both of them and sent faltering back. Gale flies in at amazing speed, dropping little green orbs where ever she goes. The cheetah wind swings its claw as Gale attacks up close with her bow, the prince blocks it with his sword and points with his sheath. The dragon behind him breathes out a huge burst of flame as Gale quickly retreats out of the way.

Setsuna watches as the prince continues to fight on against the two foes. Looking down, she sees 16 Kaede's jumping about attacking many soldiers, several shadow dogs and Kotaro taking out some more birdmen, Asuna utilizing what she learned to the best of her ability, Negi mixing his physical and magical combat, Ku Fei surprising her enemies with her strength, Mana firing off her dual handguns with amazing accuracy and Chachamaru using both her arsenal and her physical attacks.

"_Come on Setsuna, did you really think we'd let you do this alone?"  
_"_You have some really good friends here Set-chan, those wings aren't unlucky after all."  
_"_You're the very first one… that saw me as I am and not as a prince…"_

(Nii-sama… When Konoka oujo-sama and I became friends, all I wanted was to protect her like you did me. But in the end, there were times when I was the one that needed to be protected. Even now, I am still…) Setsuna tightened her grip on her sword, lightning cackles around her, getting stronger and louder. (No more… I will be the one to protect this time. I will…)

Setsuna's lightning began to take form, a dove. The swordsman flies fast towards where the other three are fighting. She knocks away Gaia's fist just before it could hit William. Gaia seemed to have expected it. Gale occupies William as Gaia and Setsuna battle. Her sword swings rapidly and quickly, utilizing all of her skills.

But Gaia is easily putting all her efforts to waste. He was moving around, dodging, blocking, deflecting, as if he knew where the next attack will go and how to deal with it. His earth gathered around his fist and hit Setsuna hard at her chest, she was sent flying back. She recovered, holding where she was hit and coughing hard.

Will gets worried about her, "Setsuna!"  
"Hyah!" Gale forces him to keep his focus on their fight. He can't fight off Gale and shield Setsuna at the same time.

"Shinmei Ryu is it?" Gaia spoke to her, surprising the girl that he knew her style. "I was friends with a Shinmei Ryu swordsman, that is how I know. You can't defeat me with that, I know how to move around it and how to defeat it. Also, while he is concerned for you, my daughter is more then a match for the prince."

(No…no… it's not supposed to be like this!) Setsuna straightens herself up her eyes closed. With one hand she pulls off her tie and lets it ride the wind. "I won't be the protected any more, I will be his protector now..." Open her eyes again, she puts her blades in front of her. Gaia decides not to let her have a chance to attack.

"Shinmei Ryu," Sestuna's blade is immediately covered in electricity, seeming to become lightning itself. "Forbidden Secret Art of Lightning…" Setsuna herself became as white as the clouds, the white dove behind her flapped its wings. She flew at lightning speed past Gaia. When she did, her swords were spread out. "1000 Flashes!"

Suddenly, Gaia was hit by lightning at one thousand different places. Destroying his armor, turning it to dust. He himself was overpowered by the attack and falls.

"Father!" Gale takes her attention away from Will and dives down to her falling father.

The prince just floated and stared as Gale caught her father and cushioned their landing on the stage. He glided over to Setsuna and puts his hands on her shoulders, he smiles happily, "You really have gotten stronger Setsuna."

She seems very happy just to hear that, she gives him a happy smile then embraces the prince. He was taken aback by this, until he returns her feelings.

"I finally… after all these years…" tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheek to his shoulder.  
"I said don't worry about it. We should get down there too."

Setsuna sucked her tears and let go nodding before they both went down on the ground, closing their wings. Negi and everyone else were tired from the fighting, but the few remaining soldiers gathered around Gale and Gaia, who was struggling to get up and had to lean on Gale to do so. They all knew this was a battle they couldn't win.

"Are you really going through with this prince?"  
"I already told you," he answered. "You can tell father that too. I'm not coming back, ever."  
"If that is your wish," Gaia replied. "Traitor or not, you are still our prince."  
"Goodbye… Prince," Gale said tearfully.  
"See ya Gale," he returned.

With the help of the soldiers, she carried her father away from the stage. Everyone looks at them as they do.

Setsuna walks up behind William, "What are you going to do now, nii-sama?"  
He turns around with a smile on his face, "I was thinking of staying here for a while, We have some catching up to do..."  
She blushes, "Eh?"

"Then I'm going to continue flying around the world, I'll even come back here every once in a while."

"SET-CHAN!" Konoka was running down a path to the stage with Evangaline right behind her.  
"Oujo-sama!"  
"Like I said Set-chan, you have some really good friends here. I'd like to be their friend too."  
She nodded happily, "Yeah!"

With that, everyone heads back to the school, glad that everything ended up alright.


	7. Wings

Author: Well, I got complaints on how it ended, can't really say I was surprised though. Here's an attampt to make up for it, don't know if it'll work though cause I kind of rushed it.

* * *

Chapter 7: "Spread your Wings" 

Three months have passed. Everything was peaceful again, at least as peaceful as it can be for Negi and his students. The teacher, Asuna and Konoka were in their room playing a board game by themselves in the late afternoon. The red haired prince had returned from a short trip to France, he had quickly become good friends with everybody in the class. But none was closer to him then Setsuna.

They had become very close since that incident, but only whenever he's here. Otherwise it's the same old same old with Negi and her ojuo-sama. Today she's with William at Eva's resort, still learning how to master her Ascension. She's been practicing furiously while he was gone, though she left enough time to still train Asuna and hang out with everybody.

The headmaster had learned of the incident thanks to the ruined stadium. But it was cleaned up quickly enough before any regular people noticed. Everyone was relieved that it was resolved quickly and quietly.

Chachamaru was serving her master with tea when someone came up from below, "Oh, Setsuna. Finished training? Where's William?"

"He wants to stay another day," Setsuna smiled at them. "I think he's actually scared I might beat him sooner or later."  
"Oh? have you mastered the Ascension?" the robot asked.  
"Not yet, I'm still learning," the swordsman answered.  
"That's no surprise," the young looking vampire spoke out. "I bet it took him months just to achieve it, you got it in an instant. It'll take a lot longer then a few days to master it."  
"I know, at least I have a good teacher."

With that, she leaves.

"They're going to need to get better soon," Eva spoke under her breath.  
"Why is that master?"  
"He's coming."

The sky above the whole campus turns dark…

* * *

The headmaster was doing paperwork with Takamichi. It wasn't so hard but the air feels uneasy. The phone ring and the old man answers it. 

"Hello? Oh Eishun, how are you? … What? He's coming here?" The headmaster turns around quickly to see the darkening sky.  
Takamichi sits watching with him, "Hmm… this is not good."

* * *

"I'm here."  
"Ah, Set-chan!" Konoka, of course, was happy to see her. "How did it go?"  
"I'm getting better he says, but I still need more work."  
Negi smiles, "Really? Then don't give up Setsuna-san!" 

She smiles back and joins them at their game.

Two girls were walking around the school outside, one of them wasn't alive. The wind blows hard in the ghost's face, the reporter shields her own face with a single hand.

"Where's this freaky weather come from?" Asakura was trying to see the sky. "It's like nightfall came a few hours early."  
Aisaka looks around, the trees were following the wind creating a big rustle. "Let's go back Asakura-san. I don't like it here anymore."  
"Yeah you're right," the reporter rubs her chin. "I have a bad feeling about this, even more so then usual otherwise I'd report it."

They turn back to the dorms, Aisaka glances upwards after a faint glitter catches her eye. Only to find nothing there.

"What is it Aisaka-san?"  
"I thought I saw something, like a big green bird!" Aisaka was telling her.  
"A big green bird huh?" Asakura questioned the ghost.  
"It's true! I saw one!" the ghost was flailing her arms. "I know I did."  
"Calm down calm down," the reporter waves her hand at her partner. "I was only joking. With all the magic stuff going on I'll believe almost anything. I'm guessing this is some magic thing too."  
"Should we tell Negi-sensei?" the dead girl asks.  
"Maybe it's just some freak storm is all," Asakura replied. "You sure it was a big green bird?"  
"I told you I saw one!"  
"Eek!" Asakura playfully runs away from the ghost.

(Where could he be?) the green haired bird flies through the dark and dangerous winds above the school grounds. The lights of several buildings went on as the sun was blocked out well before its time. She swoops down to peek in each one of them. (I'm running out of time.)

Konoka jumps up gleefully, "I win again!"  
"That's her 5th straight win in a row…" Asuna mumbled.  
"Really Konoka ojou-sama?" Setsuna proudly asks.  
"Yep!" as peppy as ever the princess is.

Both Setsuna and Negi suddenly showed a serious face.

"Kono-chan, duck!" Setsuna grabs Konoka and brings her down as Negi and Asuna jump back to ready themselves.

The window violently opens with an intense gust of wind as a green winged girl flies through the opening. Quickly turning around, she creates a strong wind to shut the window and closes her wings.

"Gale?" Setsuna was the first to speak up.  
"Setsuna, where's the prince?" she rapidly asks. "I have to talk to him quickly."  
"Hold it," Asuna held her fan at the intruder's neck. "What are you here for?"  
"I'm here to warn him," the green haired girl replies. "He's coming."  
Negi got his staff ready, "Who is?"

There was a knock on the door, Gale looked for somewhere to hide as Asuna, Negi and Setsuna tensed up. Asuna slowly opened the door.

"Negi-sensei!" Aisaka burst through the door with Asakura.  
"Aisaka-san, Asakura-san," Negi can see something's up.  
"It's okay Gale, they're friends," Konoka called out to the hidden girl.  
Gale comes out of her hiding place, "A G-G-G-GHOST!" She faints.  
"Of all the-!" Asuna loudly complains.

Setsuna quickly wakes the intruder up, "Come on Gale, tell us what's going on."  
"Uhh… Huh wha-?"  
"You'd best keep yourself invisible to her," Asuna whispered to Aisaka.  
"Gale-san," Negi held out his hand, in it was what looked like a black feather. But it wasn't like any feather, this was made of black energy. "What is this?"  
"That's his feather," she spoke in a shocked voice.  
"His?"

The building shook violently, Gale stared out the window and decided it was to dangerous to fly out there. She ran out of the room, followed by everybody else. Outside, the dark wind slowed down and gathered above the grounds. She ran off into an opening followed by Setsuna, the others being behind.

"Negi-kun," Takamichi called out to him.  
"Takamichi!"  
"Takahata-sensei!"  
"This is a private dispute with the clan," the older man told them. "Don't interfere."  
"But Set-chan!"  
"He's serious Konoka-san," Negi told her, noticing where the older man's hands are.  
"I'm sorry everyone."  
(Well, so much for my scoop on this wacky weather.)

Gale stops below a swirling sphere of dark wind. Setsuna came in right behind her, "Gale! What's going on?"

"Him…"

Setsuna looks up, a large whirling ball of dark winds descends the sky until it stops above where they are. The winds die down, revealing a man about Takahata's age, wearing a thin armor around his torso, and a cape behind him. Underneath the cape, two dark wings sprout out, but they weren't made of feathers, they were made of dark energy.

Gale extends her arm and green magic flashed before her bow appeared.

"Huh?" Setsuna was surprised, remembering William had to carry his sword.  
"The prince never learned how to do that before he left, but that's not the problem here."

The man in the sky looks down at Gale and Setsuna, both were readying themselves, "Where is he?"  
"I don't know," Gale quickly replied.  
"Tell me where he is!" the dark half-bird roared.  
"I told you I don't know! I was never told."  
"Then I will find him myself."  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Setsuna sprouted her wings and flew up after the dark stranger.

Scythes formed in the air around the dark man, they spun towards the incoming Setsuna. The swordsman was able to dodge the attacks and hover in the air in front of her opponent. Gale floats up to where she is.

"So you're the unlucky bird, I'll deal with you later."  
"Who is he?" the swordsman asked. "I've never felt power like this before."  
"He's already Ascended, we don't stand a chance as we are," Gale answered.  
"What about our Ascension?"  
Gale ponders a bit, "I've never seen him in battle before, all I know is that he's very powerful."  
"You never answered my first question," Setsuna informed her.

"He is he king of our tribe, the prince's father."  
"WHAT?" Setsuna screamed, "This is not good…"  
"He's looking for the prince, intending to bring him back with his own hands."

"If you don't get out of my way," the king started. "I will not be responsible for what happens to you." The black winds dance around wildly behind him. A figure emerges from the energies, it looked like black cloak, with a faceless hood and no legs. Its arms that were sticking out from under the cloak was also made of dark energy, both of them holding a scythe.

"Setsuna, how much have you learned since our last encounter?"  
"A little," she answered. "What are you planning?"  
"There's only one thing we can do, fight back."

Gale calls upon her power and summons forth her cheetah of wind. Setsuna also calls her power, the lighting dove cackles behind the glowing white wings.

"Ready?" Gale calls to her partner.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't stand a chance!"

"Set-chan!" Konoka watched nervously as she sees Setsuna fend off the mysterious man's attacks.

The stranger was using the reaper behind him as well as creating several scythes out of thin air that spin wildly towards the towards the girls. The old man himself just floated there, letting the reaper and the scythes do all the work.

"Are they going to be alright?" Asuna asks the young teacher.  
"I don't know," Negi sounded worried as Setsuna unleashed her Artifact. "That guy has immense power."

Dodging all the attacks while their own counterattacks were failing, it's too much for the girls and they were eventually overcome. They landed hard on the ground, the old man floated closer to them.

"I warned you," the reaper raised both its arms in preparation for the final blow.

A dragon of flame strikes it from behind, canceling the attack. William flies in, fully Ascended to confront his father.

"Why are you here?" William yelled angrily.  
"To bring you back where you belong," the older man told the boy.  
"I'm not going back!"  
"You will."

Scythe's appear around the prince, the boy explodes to blow them away. William flies fast to his father, sword and sheath at the ready. The younger one attacks, but the big cape of the older creates a shield. The cape then dances around wildly, forcing William to stay on the defensive. Meanwhile, the dragon and the reaper battle independently, creating a show of fire and shadow like never before seen.

"Nii-sama…" Setsuna uses whatever strength she has to get up.  
Gale was already on her feet watching the fight intensify, "There's no way the prince can win on his own…"

William strikes a hard blow to the cape, pushing his blade to the king's face, "What am I to you?"  
"You are the prince of our clan, the clan's own future! You cannot go against it!" the older man cried out.  
"Is that all I ever am to you?" William retaliated. "Everything, everything I did was for the clan right? All those years of studying and training. It's to be an heir to the throne."  
"Have you realized your place?" the old man asked.  
"It's you that hasn't realized his place!"  
"I know my place," the father pushes his son away. "I am the King of the Half-Bird tribe! You are the Prince, the future of the tribe!"  
"What about my future?" the boy yelled out loudly.  
"Your future is with the tribe!"  
"NO!" William charged towards the king ferociously.

Fire and shadow clashed in the sky, as does the reaper and the dragon. William fights like an enraged inferno, creating intense flames. Blade against cape, prince against his father. The younger was no match for the older, as the king's shadows finally take him down. William crashes onto the ground below, he gathers himself slowly and sees his father readying for a powerful shadow attack.

"I will take you back!" the king launches his attack, William creates a dome of flame to shield himself.

The shadow is breaching the shield, it won't hold for long. The prince tries his hardest to fight back against it. Ultimately, the flames disappear and the shadow races for him. The prince shields his eyes as a bright light stops it from touching the boy. When the light vanishes, two girls stand in front of him.

"Setsuna! Gale!"

Both of them stand in front of the prince, ready to fight against the king.

"Why do you stand by him, defying the clan?"  
"My father said that he may be a traitor," Gale started. "But he is still our prince. And we are his friends."  
"What he has done for me, I can never repay him. But here and now, I will not let him fall."  
"I have already told you that I will not be responsible for what happens to you," the king readies another attack, with more power.

William stands up and stands between the girls, they look at him as he speaks, "Thank you."

The prince creates a dome of fire around all three of them, Gale creates a whirling wind and Setsuna makes a barrier of light to circle around the stirring flames. The kings finds this amusing, but futile as he fires his attack. As fast as lightning, Setsuna charges first, cutting up a great deal of the shadow energy before it overpowers her and blows her away. As quick as wind, Gale blasts through more of the shadow assault until she is overtaken as well. William uses his immense flames to break through the shadows and went face to face with is father once more, blade to cape.

"Why are you still denying your fate?" the king asked.  
"I make my own fate!" William roared out. "I want to live like how I want to live, everything I have done in the past was pre-determined. I changed all that, I was finally myself."  
"You can only be yourself on the throne!"  
"I cannot!" William raised his voice even louder. "To me, you are my father. But to you, I am only the prince."  
The boy pushes the king back with sudden strength, "I was never your son to you, was I? I was only, your heir."

The king floated silently and the two of them stared into each other's eyes. The king surrounded himself with darkness once more, William ignited his fire around him.

"Show me then," the king started. "If you really are my son."

The king blasted his shadow energy forward and William retaliated. The two forces collided in between them, but William's energy was evidently weaker as the shadows pushed his flames back to their owner. As he struggled with all his might, he felt a hand wrap around his own. It was Setsuna, who smiled at him and gave him her power. Another hand was placed on William's, Gale also gave the prince her power.

Now with fire, lightning and wind, the shadow energy is being slowly pushed back, but not without a fight. William, Setsuna and Gale pour everything they have into this one attack. Fire, lightning and wind, three great elemental forces taking on the even greater element shadow, and winning. The forces explode in front of the king, knocking him away and landing on the ground.

William, Setsuna and Gale float to the ground slowly, then folding in and away their wings. The king gets up slowly and stands before them, making his wings of shadow disappear.

"So, this is your answer?"  
"Yes, and I will stand by it."  
"Gale, you do know that you have betrayed the clan when you defied me," the king told the girl.  
"It was to save the prince," Gale replied. "I accept any punishment."  
"So be it," the King started. "You are to accompany my son and protect him."  
"S-sir?"  
"Father?"

"You were right," the king began. "I never treated you as my son. But now you have shown to me who you really are. I'm proud of you, son."  
"Father…"  
"Don't start crying now, the prince of the tribe would not cry."  
"Heh, that's just it. I'm not a prince, I am me."  
"And so you are."

The king flies up into the sky,"You are my son, but do not forget that you are also a prince, one that the people will be awaiting for his return." and vanishes with William and his closest friends looking on.

"What should we do know prince?" Gale asks.  
"I don't know" he replied slowly. "I really don't know…"

Negi, Asuna and Konoka make their way into their view. Setsuna smiles, "Let's go back, we can talk about it. All of us, together."

* * *

Early next morning Setsuna confronted William and Gale. They weren't stealthy enough to escape her senses, "Are you leaving already nii-sama?"  
William nervously spoke out, "Heh-heh, you caught us Set-chan."  
"Are you sure about going so soon?"  
"Yeah," Will answered. "That princess sure fixed us up real quick."  
"Her skills are really amazing Setsuna!" Gale exclaimed gleefully.  
"Even still…!"  
"Hey, I'm a free bird now, we all are," William told her. "Later Set-chan."

The prince smiles back at her before taking to the sky.

"We'll be back Setsuna, that's a promise!" Gale told the swordsman before catching up to William.  
Setsuna stands watching them fly off, "See you… later."

Gale and William take to the skies, the girl looks back and waves at the swordsman. She return's to the prince's side, "Where are we going prince?"

"Please, you don't have to call me that any more Gale," William told her. "You never needed to call me that at all."  
"I'm sorry, it's just…"  
"You were used to following the rules," Will completed her sentence. "Thanks to your father, who's served my family for a long time. This is perhaps the first time you ever had a chance to do whatever you want with no boundaries, isn't it?"  
"… Yeah, it is."  
"Then all you have to do is spread your wings and fly. Fly, and follow me!" William dived down fast and hard to gain speed, Gale easily followed, in great joy. "We make our own futures, we will ride the wild wind, we are no longer caged, we are free!"  
"Free…" Gale smiled at the thought and followed her prince. "Wait! Pri- William! Wait for me!"  
"Heheh! Almost, Gale! Almost," Will yelled to her, dashing on ahead. "You're too slow! Catch me if you can!"  
"Hey! No fair!"

The two birds flew off into the sky, vanishing into the clouds.


End file.
